Many portable electronic devices comprise displays that can be moved independently from the keyboard or vice versa. For example, these devices usually allow the display to slide in a linear direction with respect to the keyboard. Conventional mechanisms currently used to provide this type of movement generally include bumpers that stop the movement of the display or keyboard at a designated location. This configuration can be problematic because the bumpers can be easily damaged or compromised when the device is dropped or when too much force is exerted on the pers when moving the display/keyboard.